Cloak and Dagger
by Otherthanbug
Summary: Daina Rolintis is a young detective in the city of Heterra. All she wants in life is to rise up in her career. When fate has her small team investigate a string of murders, she must go undercover as a worker in a local mall their perp is supposed to work at. Little did she know is that the strange people of the Imperium Mall would have her questioning her life choices and loyalty.
1. Prolouge

**Introduction:**

Long ago pioneers plopped down in the middle of nowhere and started the settlement Heterra. Since then the small cluster of people has grown into a large city, where it wasn't uncommon to see lots of culture diversity. In the North Western part of the city exists a mall, unlike any other.

I immigrated to Heterra from Lithuania when I was just a young girl, never have I encountered something like this. I have been in the business of law for three years. I graduated high school early for my high marks and determination to get work done. University came as easily to me as early years of schooling did. Before I knew it I was one of the best detectives in the local region. I had thought life would continue on like that, I would keep solving crimes, keep climbing the ranks. My goal was to reach the highest level I could, much like a child playing a silly video game. My life changed one day. I was called into the station after they discovered the body of a young man in the river. The fifth one that week, all being murdered in cold blood. My job was to go undercover, use the resources we had to find the killer. So I went up as a young college student looking for an apartment and a job at a local mall our guy was supposed to work at. Little did I know that after moving here,and after becoming a detective, for the first time in my life, I would have no idea what to do.

I should have known something was up just by the entirely insane building. The first floor was full of shops, which doesn't seem unusual for a mall, yet my mind was changed upon seeing the second floor which was a massive residential area that looked to have no regulations at all.

The mall itself was small I don't know if I could even call it that. It is crowded has a total of sixteen shops, not including the probably illegal gambling ring in the basement. Don't even get me started on the basement, there are technically no walls the only separation from 'room' to 'room' are giant bookshelves filled to the top with books. Once I got lost and stumbled upon what appeared to be a pagan ritual of some sort. Apparently it's a bookstore and there's a tea shop somewhere in the book labyrinth, to me it looks like the meeting place for a resistance group going against a fascist leader, long since abandoned. It isn't actually abandoned it's full of life the only reason everything is dusty is because the ' _Prussian_ ' janitor never bothers to clean down stairs even though the utility closet was in the basement, meaning he had to drag all his supplies upstairs to clean. I'm told the building itself was built in the twenties and refurbished in the eighties. Eighties would fit the description of the green floral carpet, the paneled walls, and the extremely tacky wallpaper in some of the rooms. Yet the hotel feels like home, it has that spiced apple smell and music always playing softly from hidden speakers.

I remember seeing people running a muck the first time I arrived, children were sliding down the banister, A full grown adult was sticking "Made in China" stickers on everything and a blank faced Norwegian just sitting there, reading, amongst the chaos. It was at that moment in time when I asked God "Why? I have done nothing to deserve this."

After being there for a period of time those that lived on this crazy, chaotic, insane second floor became my family. So here I am having to face the choice of my new family, or justice. Some days I will look at these faces, like when someone calls out that they're doing laundry and they get attacked by random articles of clothing. And what I see aren't criminals but instead people, sure they definitely are screwed up in the head, but they care and love all the same. How can I throw these people into jail for trying to keep up with bills. Most of the people that live here are in their early twenties, not hardened criminals.

When I went in for this mission I was expecting a small, get in and get out job, but no life just had to throw a curveball. I thought that it would only be a few suspects. All of them, all of them were into something. Fifty people, all working under the table for one thing or another. From the drug dealing Dutchman, to the Mafia involved Italian family. This mall is so much more than a mall. It's a safe house.


	2. Day one

**Mission Log One**

 _My Apartment. October 14th 2016_ _ **.**_ _1:32 p.m._

Two days after the murder of our fifth victim, I am heading undercover as a college student searching for a job at a local mall. One of our inside sources tells us that our suspect could be working here, apparently a lot of illegal things go on in this mall, and he says he wouldn't be surprised if a murderer was holding there, but then again you can never trust the word of a snitch. It is my job to go in, get the information I need, and get out, hopefully with a murderer in cuffs. A simple job, but it could lead to disaster, I have dealt with ones like this in the past, that seemed easy but were utter failures. From what I have heard about this place, I could have the largest bust on my hands, which will be good for the future of my career, but I can't focus on that or the amount of danger that comes with a large concentration of criminals, not until I finish my job and get our murderer behind bars, of innocent are almost always the easiest to pick out among a crowd, hopefully my mental lie detector will keep innocence safe and criminals behind bars. To catch the suspect I must keep all of them within arms length and in check. These crooks might be my next ticket to playing with the big boys.

I started out my morning in my bedroom, at my own apartment. I woke up to the sound of late birds, about to head south before the weather outside gets too cold, in a slightly depressing mood. The sunlight was filtering through my windows and everything seemed at ease. That was until I noticed the boxes full of clothes and and other household Items lying around the room. Oh yes, I remembered, moving day. It's not as if I would be leaving the house permanently, It is just about a year or so, moving into one of the lofty apartments above the Imperium Mall, what a pretentious name. I guess the source of my sadness is what I must leave behind, even a year or so is too long to be away from home.

Knowing I must quickly arrange my belongings and head into the office for my last day, or at least half a day of work, I get out of bed and go through my morning routine. Once done I am standing in front of my door ready to leave.

Getting to the office is never a hard thing for me to do. Somedays I may face some challenges with traffic, but normally I just drive my crappy station wagon across the town, my boss insisted I left all of my belongings I would not be able to take with me to the Imperium. Just another thing I will have to leave behind.

Once I arrive to the police station I'm met with the usual sight, our citizen secretary dealing with an irate local, complaining about god knows what. Before I even get the chance make myself a cup of coffee from the coffee trolley, Sergeant Braginski ushered me into the briefing room. Inside the briefing room was the lead homicide detective, Natalya Arlovskaya, not only was she one of the most decorated detectives in the state, having put more suspects in the bucket than a fisherman during fishing season, but is also the top marksmen in the entirety of detectives at the office . She also happens to be staring me down like I was fresh meat, oh dear. The two sat me down at the table in the middle of the briefing room. Papers and pictures of our victims were spread around the table. His name was Thomas Long, I pick up the coroner's report, i've read it already, but it's good to double check everything. The victim was bludgeoned to the head, this was not the cause of death but it seems as if he put up a fight before he went down. His head trauma most likely made him lose consciousness where he was moved to another area to be killed. The thing that killed him was strangulation, the only thing this victim has in common with our other four. It just adds on to our list of complications. If our murderer is getting more violent with their kills they are more likely than not, starting to enjoy the kill instead of killing for personal gain, like we suspected before, this is not a good sign. Our first four murder victims were all female, leading us to believe that our killer is most likely male. When we found Mr. Long in the river two days ago our Idea of the suspects gender went out to the wind.

"Okay," Ivan said as he sat down with Natalya and I at the table, "Thomas Long, 18, 6'2, caucasian male. Died October 12, 2016. He was hit with a blunt object, guessing by bits of metal found buried in the back of his skull, it was a stapler, causing him to fall unconscious before he was strangled to death. A recent discussion with the deceased victim's parents let us know that he was with friends that evening. We are currently interviewing said friends now." He said. It is conduct to revisit all points of a case before each meeting, no matter how many times we have gone over the information.

"Lynn Collins, 22, 5'6, caucasian female, died October 5, 2016. Adrian Harris, 24, 5'2, African American female, died September 11, 2016. Kimiko Akamatsu, 19, 5'2, Japanese American female, died August 30, 2016. Renee Adams, 27, 6'0, caucasian female, died August 1, 2016." Ivan continued as he set down more case files, each for the four original victims. If in any other situation I would have laughed at him and his heavy Russian accent for trying to pronounce some of the poor women's names, but now is not a time for shenanigans, good people have died. "Not only is our suspect starting to kill men, they are decreasing the time intervals between the killings, making our need to find and stop them a top priority. Now, The damage taken to the head, and the wounds to the body of the most recent victim suggest that he was taken by surprise. The suspect waited at certain areas for these women to come along before they killed them. This is another thing we must take into consideration, because that means the suspect is no longer choosing victims and waiting for them to come to them, they are starting to hunt for victims at random. Not even animals are this brutal, and animalistic we need to find the killer soon. Rolinitis," Ivan finished his rant and speculations, then turned to me, calling my name in turn. "I expect you know your next assignment for this case." I nodded in agreement. "We already have a team moving your things to the new apartment. You are to leave after this meeting, a taxi is waiting for you downstairs. Every weekday, at 7:00am sharp, you will come to the office and report to Natalya and I of your findings." He looked at me expectantly, and to my questioning look said, " Do you understand?" My brain took a second to process what he had said to me before I nodded once again.

He dismissed Natalya and I from the room and together we walked down the hall to our own respective offices, myself to gather what few important things I had there, and she to continue her daily work. "Good luck." she said faintly, I was so lost in thought I didn't hear her correctly, "What?" I asked. She leaned over me and was getting seriously close to my face. "Good luck. From what I hear about that mall You're going to need it." she said before walking down the hall and turning at her office. I could feel my face warming up with a blush.

* * *

The drive across town took a much shorter time than I originally thought it would. The entire ride I had headphones in, listening to music. Mostly thinking of the murders, those people didn't deserve to die, then my train of thought brought itself right to the place that I didn't want it to be. Suddenly I was hit by the worries that any nineteen year old girl would have while moving to a new place. ' _What if they don't like me?'_ I thought. ' _What if I don't like it there.' 'I don't want to move.' 'I should have brushed my teeth this morning.'_ My anxiety started to bubble _. 'I need to remain calm there's no point in being nervous, except you know a possible murderer on the loose.'_ I quickly chased these thoughts from my head. I will be fine. These criminals don't matter to me.

The taxi stopped in front of the Mall right as the movers were moving my last few possessions out of the truck and into the building. I could feel my heart racing, this is a big thing. Taking a deep breath I remembered that I am in character the most I could be. I am now Diana Adomaitis, a college student who moved here to get a good living space and a job, and I have no idea what to do.

 **Mission Log One, Part Two**

 _Imperium Mall. October 14, 2016. 4:24 p.m._

I stepped out onto the curb, paying the taxi driver, the cold air surrounded me despite the jacket I was wearing at the time. The moving truck was parked no less than ten feet behind where the taxi had parked. Several men and even a few women were moving about, taking my things from the truck and heading inside with them. I saw one of the last movers grab a porcelain vase that was passed down from my great grandmother. It survived Soviet Russia when she did not. It also happens to be the only item I could take from home.

"Excuse me, sir!" I called to the man. I ran to where he stood. I could see from his nametag that his name was Berry S. He looked at me and his smile brightened, "Yes miss is there anything I can do for you?" He asked. I pointed towards the vase and said, "That vase, I would like to take it upstairs." His smile faded slightly and he said "Oh no I can't do that, I have strict instructions to take this up to an apartment. I am not supposed to let anyone else take it unless they work with me." I looked at him, puzzled for a moment then told him "Sir you must have mistaken me, I wish to take the vase upstairs to my apartment, because it's my vase." He laughed and handed it to me. "I guess I'll be the first one done then." The tipping an imaginary hat to me he said, "Good evening ma'am." I nodded in acknowledgement

When Barry S. turned away from me and began to walk up towards the moving van, and I began to question as to why there were so many people working on moving my things. It was then I realised that most of the men and women I saw milling around were customers coming and leaving from the store. This is when I have one of my rare mental facepalms. I stepped up the slight lift in the sidewalk and looked at the door. I could see the orange ish glow from the inside, it felt kind of… homely? I quickly diminished any thoughts such as that from my mind and opened the door. Inside I took in my surroundings.

There were many shops lined up on either side stretching into the back. In the middle of the wide stretch of walkway, there was a circular shaped room. I looked to my left and saw a couple of stairs, one leading down and the other leading up. There was a collection of boxes and even a few people standing around the base of the stairway. The one that stood out the most amongst the crowd was a small man with brown hair, an ever foreboding scowl, and a gravity defying curl propped up on the right side of his head.

"Who the fuck put all of these goddam boxes everywhere! I'm trying to run a damn business here I can't do that when nobody can get inside!" He yelled angrily at no one in particular. He had a strong Italian accent to the point where it was hard to understand exactly what he was saying at some times. The man was wearing a white shirt and an apron tied around his waist. Most likely a cook, I observed.

"Oh, I'm sorry they're mine the moving people were supposed to take them upstairs, but-" I stopped to see the delivery truck drive away.

"You're the new girl aren't you? Why do you have so many boxes, huh? He asked accusingly, pointing a finger in my direction.

I looked at him oddly, "I'm moving in. Uh… these are my things." He scoffed. Then he turned to a man with wild blonde hair passing by the circular building.

"Mathias! Get your ass over here and help this lady with her boxes. Grab the Swede as well, you're going to need him." The man he had called to turned towards us and instantly I could tell that he was going to be one heck of a person to talk to. He had a large smile across his face and upon sight of me, appeared to be vibrating. He walked over to where we were and said, "You're the new girl aren't you? Is Lovino giving you a hard time, he does that to everyone." When he spoke I picked up a northern European language, most likely scandinavian. The Italian man, 'Lovino' shoved him and yelled, "Shut your face! Just help the lady with her boxes. Where's that Swedish bastard?" A mother walking by put her hands over her daughters ears and gave him a frustrated glare. Mathias laughed, "Trying to flirt with Tino, as usual. I can handle this on my own." I looked at him and then at the boxes, "Are you sure? There are certainly a lot of them." He pointed his thumb at himself and said, "Nothing can stop me, I'm the king of scandinavia!" This confirmed my thoughts on his origin.

I watched Mathias walk over to one of the boxes and struggle slightly with a box labeled, _kitchen_ , while in the corner of my eye I could see Lovino give a huff and stalk off toward a shop. "You said you were scandinavian?" I asked Mathias. I need to know the most I can about these people. "Oh ya! I'm from Denmark actually. Moved here a few years ago with my Swedish buddy, Berwald, and my Norwegian, Lukas." he said. "Your Norwegian?" I asked. He just laughed, brushing my question off. "Luke's little brother moved in with us a year ago and Tino moved in recently." he explained. I asked for his origin, and I got his life story. This guy sure is talkative. Most likely not our suspect, a murderer wouldn't be this open about himself. Yet, you never really know. Mathias went up the stairs, heaving slightly from the box in his hands.

Slowly I walked up the stairs after him, said stairs were worn from use and very creaky, this would make it impossible to sneak up and down them. My fingers were brushing over the paint lines on the vase. I could feel my palms starting to get sweaty, the idea of living near a bunch of criminals, possibly murders, just now hit me. I felt my heart rate increase, and my breathing start to stagger. I needed to calm down if I can do this, having a panic attack will help no one, I mean finding a murder can't be too hard can it? When I reach the top of the stairs I realize one thing, yes finding this murderer will be nearly impossible. There is chaos everywhere, one child is in the chandelier while a man, with very… prominent eyebrows, is yelling at him to get down, and another man with glasses appears to be egging him on. Not only that but some are running around, like maniacs! Most that are playing what I presume a twisted and complicated game of cops and robbers, are children, but some are full grown adults! Another thing that caught my eye was a man I assumed to be chinese running around putting "Made in China" stickers on everything. These criminals are insane! The only normal-looking person was a man sitting on a chair reading a book and drinking coffee, I guessed from the smell making its way to my nose from the cup. I heard someone running up the stairs behind me. I turn to see an albino who was wearing a grey janitor's uniform, and had a scared look across his face.

"Guys, West is coming everyone scatter!" He shouted loudly everyone froze, looked at him, and, well, scattered some went into the doors others sat on the grabbing the nearest item pretending to be doing something. The man who had just been sitting took a sip from a mug not looking up. Coming up the stairs was another pair of footsteps, he was obviously of german descent and looked very serious. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing grandpa clothes even though he looked around twenty. Once at the top of the stairs he looked at the scene no one dared even move to breathe. He sighed, and rolled his eyes obviously not fooled by their act, not that it was too deceiving as the chinese man was pretending to be examining a lamp.

"Shouldn't you all be working?" He asked in a heavy, angry sounding, German accent. Everyone's eyes shot up to him and slowly, one by one, the crooks filed their way downstairs going to their work places. The man with the book stood up, marked his page, and followed the loud-mouthed dane I met earlier.

Once everyone was either inside a room or downstairs, nonetheless out of sight, the German turned towards me and extended a hand. His face became slightly friendlier. "You must be Miss Adomaitis." He said. I shook his hand, my grip around the vase slipping slightly, and nodded. "I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, my father owns the building. I will show you to your room and tell you the basic rules of the Imperium." His look became serious once again, and he said the truest thing I have heard, even to this day, "I must warn you, this may be the oddest place you've ever been."

In recent times, I can say that I now fully agree with what he said.

 **( Hey dear reader! Welcome to our first fanfiction and our own personal AU we like to call Malltalia. As you read you will find that some of the narrative flow may be slightly different from others, and that is because this story is not only being written by one author, but two. We try to keep our story as fitting together as we can with our different writing styles but we can't promise anything. The two people writing Include myself, (Hailey), and my close friend, Izzy. We have discussed what we are going to do with this story and have come to the conclusion that we will try to update once a week.**

 **Now about the story. This is a Nyotalia/ Hetalia crossover. This does not mean that everything is going to be heterotalia either. Now, as you may have collected that the main character is Nyo! Lithuania. There will be also be random cameos from characters we could not place in the storyline and even some characters from other shows, movies, comics, exc. When we do this we will hold a little competition for you guys, and even at times it will be obvious, we want you guys to guess the character, and what they are from. The first person to guess gets mentioned in honors in the next chapter. I guess that's all I have to say right now.) - Hailey**


	3. Day 2 Part 1

**Mission Log Two**

 _My new apartment, Imperium Mall. October 15 2016. 1:32 pm._

I woke, not to the sound of the birds, but to the sound of faint screams. Instinctively I reach for my gun on the nightstand next to me. I should probably hide that just in case someone decides to snoop. It takes a little for my mind to collect itself. I remember where I am and my guard is lowered slightly, yet not completely. The hair on the back of my neck stands up when I hear a loud, _TWANG!_ My gun is raised completely and I race to the door, leaning against it I listen to the conversation on the other side. My ears have grown keen to hearing whispers behind doors from my years in this line of work, but my skills are not needed for poking about this conversation. I could hear the voice of a young man, somehow familiar. The only reasonable conclusion I could find was that I must have heard the man speak the night before. His voice sounded too deep and scratchy to be from either the Italian or the Dane I had met at least semi-formally, and the immature speech patterns suggest that he could not be the German. Though he had a similar accent. Slowly I crack open the door to see the same albino man from earlier, talking with a yellow bird. If I had thought he sounded familiar then I certainly knew I had seen him elsewhere.

"It's so unfair Gilbird I shouldn't have to do this, this is garbage, stupid Vati." The man said. That's when I placed it I know where I know him from! I've arrested him at least three times, but he's been arrested by Ivan at least ten times. I don't think he's always actually guilty, just Ivan hates him. With a heavy sigh I turn to leave, honestly I don't want to know what those screams were. Unfortunately he heard me and starts walking towards my door, it's too early to deal with his antics. I reach to close the door behind me, but he makes a grab for it right as it closes. The door the slams on his fingers. Hearing a yelp, and feeling sorry for him, plus realizing I won't be able to avoid him for forever, I open the door. On his head he's sporting a giant bump as well as a bird, and he's nursing his crushed fingers. Guilt washes over me it's not like I meant to hurt. At first I rushed to nurse the man's wounds but then remembered the gun in my hand. I made sure I stored it in the back of my pajama pants before helping him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to slam your fingers in the door, I didn't realize you would reach out."

"Detective Rolintis? Oh wow, Liz must have hit me harder than I originally thought." Damn, he remembers me, he could jeopardize my mission. I glance around quickly to see if anyone had heard me, luckily he seemed to understand. "Oh, I get it you're under cover don't worry my lips are sealed, for a price." He said with his signature smirk.

Rolling my eyes if this mission wasn't so important I would just have him arrested, but I can't risk that. "Name it." That damned albino smirked again, he's so annoying.

"I'll figure it out later, I'm guessing whatever case you're working is pretty important for them to send you here of all places." And with that he walked away leaving me in a state of confusion. What could he possibly want, and owing Gilbert one isn't something I will enjoy. Sighing I head into my room as the sun starts to rise, great I'll be tired all day at work.

* * *

I placed my gun in the bedside table carefully, when the drawer was shut, I looked around my new apartment. It's very small, while still managing to be liveable. I had managed to set most of the living area up last night before bed. I still had a few kitchen and bathroom supplies that needed unboxing, but that could wait until today's shift was over. Mathias had somehow managed to trek up the stairs over and over again. He had helped me move in. The two room apartment was about the size of what would be a closet in my old one. The living room and bedroom were the same thing, with a small corner where the kitchen was. The only thing that was technically it's own room was the bathroom, which barely had standing room between the toilet, sink, and shower.

Once dressed, I cautiously took the trial that is the stairs once again. How the inhabitants of the building could do with such ease, I have no idea. Though reaching the bottom wasn't the real problem. It was finding my new place of hirement, the Kava Cup. Upon reading the name I was hoping for some Lithuanian background, considering that Kava, in my home language, means Coffee.

After some consideration I decided to head to the front of the store and start from there. The search did not take long. I wasn't even to the door when I found it. I stared at the fancy lettering above the entryway for a few meager seconds before entry.

Inside smelled like chocolate, coffee, caramel, cinnamon, and vague nutmeg. When gazing around the room, I felt at home, at ease. The curtains and the windows were drawn, allowing warm early sunlight to flicker through them. There were a few people seated in the shop. Some with company, others clicking away at their laptops. One woman was sitting in the corner, a thick novel in her hands. Her hair was short, and a bright golden in the sun. Her eyes were so green I could see them from where I was standing, her gaze fixated on the words in front of her. She was wearing a long black and white dress that had bright flower print around the edges. It fit her thin frame nicely. Suddenly I had the strongest urge to go and talk to her. Before I could stop my feet were moving in her direction. I could see her figure drawing closer and closer. She glanced up at me, in what appeared to be slow motion. For a split second our eyes met. And... _CRASH._

Our short interlude was cut off by a small boy with slightly curly hair and, oddly, violet eyes, falling down at my feet. He was wearing a white, button up shirt and a black apron around his waist. All around him were the broken bits of white plates and mugs that must have fallen when he did. He, at first, appeared to be dizzy, then his eyes seemed to focus and the first thing he looked at, instead of my face, were my shoes. "Those are some ugly shoes." He said, I felt my face warm up from embarrassment. I looked up at the green eyed woman to see her giggle. A light jingling sound that filled my ears joyously. I looked back down at the kid, still at my feet. I reached out my hand for him to grab, he took it. "I'm sorry." he said. He started to brush bits and pieces off of his clothing. It was then I noticed a bit of blood on his arm. "Are you alright? You're bleeding." I said. The boy lifted his arm and saw the bit of blood running down it. "I-it's okay. I will just get Yao or someone to look at it." his voice was also accented. It sounded, close to home. He stopped for a second. "Just don't tell Anya. She gets weird with blood.

The mention of Anya takes me back to the discussion I had with Ludwig yesterday. He told me some odd things about this place. And Anya certainly sounds like one of those odd things. I'll add her to the suspect list.

That's when I noticed a couple sets of footsteps running down a stairway I hadn't noticed dangling ominously there before. I look up at the source to see there was a loft above the kitchen. From what I could see, it appeared to be a staff room. Protruding from the floor was a black spiral stairway, and running down were two guys around my age. One had longer brown hair, while the other had cropped blond hair, he was also wearing a different uniform than the kid and the brunet. Maybe he doesn't work hear.

"Raivis!" The brunet called. I realized he must have been talking to the small boy. He ran up to him and lifted his arm. "Be careful." He said, "Blood never comes out of white. " He then led the boy to the blonde and the blonde continued to lead the boy behind the counter, away from the rest of the cafe. It was then that the brunet turned towards me, as if just realizing I was there. "You must be the new girl. I'm Toris, welcome to the Cafe. I apologize if Raivis said anything rude." He smiled at me.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to be Lithuanian." I asked him. He eyed me up and down then said,

"Yes. How could you tell?" I laughed a friendly, laugh. "I am Lithuanian myself." His eyes grew wider in shock.

"Really? I never would have guessed, you have nearly no accent." He said.

"I have lived here for quite a while." I replied

He motioned for me to come forward. "Come here, let's get you in uniform." Toris turned to walk back up the stairway. Before I went after him I looked over to wear the blonde woman was sitting to she that she had disappeared. Alarmed, I looked around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of her, but no such luck. She must have left. With a sigh I turned and walked up the stairs.

"Today is actually a slow day so there's no need for you to be here, but I'm sure America or someone else needs help. Plus you are new here so it would be best for you to go around and meet everyone. As long as you do some work you'll still make money, you'll just have to tell Switzerland your hours. This loft area is kind of a break are for employees. By the way the people down there were Raivis and Eduard. I apologize again for Raivis, he doesn't know when to hold his tongue." He started rambling on while looking through a closet. "Ah-ha, found it here this signifies that you work at the cafe. Oh your name, you never told me it." By the end of his chatter I'm left with a million

"Um, my name is Daina. Who is America and who's Switzerland? Why do people need to know I work at the cafe, won't I be here?" I asked confusion obvious. He chuckled at my questions.

"Oh yes, I forgot you probably have never worked in a place like this. Well we refer to each other by the country we originated from, for reasons regarding them having a possible bounty on their head. America's real name is actually Alfred, and Switzerland is Vash. Don't worry you'll pick up everything quickly. And for the working at other shops thing, well you see when some shops are empty, the employees can go to other shops that are more busy, I think it's a good system. That's why Eduard was wearing a different uniform, he is the IT guy, and I think he's a web designer. I don't really know I'm kind of useless at computers." Toris explained, cheerily, I like him, he seems like a nice guy. The bounty thing was unusual, I should definitely question Toris, he seems to know a lot.

"What do you mean by bounty, and you don't call Raivis or Eduard by country names?" I ask hoping he can tell me exactly what I need.

"Forget I said bounty, it's more of a secret code kinda thing. Raivis and Eduard are Latvia and Estonia respectively, but we are close friends so I call them by their names. Some insist that they are called by their country names, others don't really care." He replied again, he caught himself, annoyingly, and didn't answer the question I wanted him to. He looked nervous, he knows something, maybe he's an accomplice. "Oh you, best be going I'm sure you'll want to meet everyone else." Toris said rushing me down the stairs and out the door. What did I get myself into.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, this is our first part to the second chapter, we will continue on in the next part. Sorry this update is a little late, I lost access to the internet, and had to finish this during class. Also this won't stay in Daina's POV. And rules will be included throughout the next chapter.**

 **-Izzy**


End file.
